The F Game
by Xaphrin
Summary: Robin wants to see what would happen if Raven lost their game, just once. Short one shot with no plot, enjoy!


**The F-Game**

_**A Raven and Robin One-Shot**_

"Just once."

Raven turned and glared at him, trying not to blow something up as she felt his gaze burning into her. He always knew how to make her fall apart during their game. She considered it cheating, but he just laughed. "Just once what?"

"Don't you want to lose just once?" He leaned a hip against the sofa and stared down at her, but Raven pretended not to notice. If he knew that he was effecting her this much, she would surely lose the game. And she hadn't lost yet. "Just to see how it feels? Frown."

"No." She returned to her book, frowning. "Losing means giving up something. Fraudulent."

"Like?" She could feel Robin's smirk and she turned away from him. He was cheating for sure.

"I'm not having this discussion."

"I am." He moved around the edge of the sofa so that he blocked her sunlight. Raven glared up at him, but he didn't even flinch. He took a step closer and put his hands on his hips. "You _always_ win. I think you're afraid of what it might mean if you lose just once. Falsity."

Raven raised an eyebrow and turned a page. "I am not losing to you ever, so don't ask. Fastidious."

"I think you're a sore loser. Florist."

"I think you set the prize too high. It wasn't something I was willing to lose. Fabrication."

"Maybe I wanted it that way, so when you lost… you lost for a reason. Forceps."

"I'm not going to lose to you. Flautist." Raven turned a page in her book and ran her tongue over her lower lip. She could feel Robin's gaze follow its path and she frowned up at him. He didn't even pretend to be sheepish and he stepped back to admire the rest of her. Raven sighed and glared at him some more. "Seriously? You want it that much?"

"Maybe. You should lose and we'll find out." Robin flashed his set of sparkling teeth. "Foggy."

"You used that one already." Robin's smile fell and he grumbled, knowing he used his only handicap. Raven grinned, she would win again. And maybe this time he would leave her alone and stop pestering her. "Frugal."

"Fantasy."

Raven raised an eyebrow at him. "Fornication?"

"Felatio." His lips turned up in a smirk and Raven felt a blush cover her cheeks. That was uncalled for.

"Frostbite." Robin took a step closer and Raven found herself pinned against the sofa. His massive body loomed over her, and she lost track of her words for just a moment, but that was all Robin needed.

"Forgotten." Wait, that was a slip. Damnit. She stared up at him and frowned.

"You used that one already. One more slip and you lose, Raven. Forlorn."

"You already slipped." She puffed out a breath of indignant air. "So, maybe I won't. Flounder."

"We'll see." He sat down next to her on the sofa, and Raven could feel the heat radiating off him. "Fronting."

"Falter." Raven whispered. Robin was closing in on her personal space, and she could feel her heart skip a beat. He pulled the book from her hands and stared into her eyes, his fingers tracing invisible shapes on the back of her hands. She squirmed and tried to put space between them, but Robin refused to move. "This is cheating."

"No it's not." He pressed his lips against her neck and placed a ghost of a kiss there. "Fragrant."

"Flogging."

Robin raised an eyebrow and a small smirk started across his lips. "Flip."

Color rose to her face as she searched for her next word. "Fuck."

"Lose." Robin, without another word or indication, bent down and closed the space between their lips. His kiss was hot against her lips and she had to keep from moaning as he pressed her deeper into the sofa. His hands cupped her face before burying into her hair, tilting her head just enough to allow him access into her mouth. His tongue swept inside, running along the contours of her mouth, tasting her as if he were tasking a fine wine. Raven caught the sound of breathy moan on her lips and she wasn't sure if it was hers or his.

He ran his tongue over her lips before pulling away. "Fantastic."

And before Raven had a chance to say anything, he was gone. She watched the doors close behind him, waiting for her heart to be reunited with her body. Her fingers traced her swollen lips. Maybe she didn't mind losing as much as she thought she did. Maybe.

)O(

_So, I did this because I was a little stuck with __**Little Blue Riding Hood **__and __**Wide Awake**__. So I did this to just pass the time, and see if I could loosen my writer's block. We'll see if it worked. This is actually a game my fiancée and I play before we go to bed at night (yeah, I know we're pretty weird). We try to see who can get the most F-words before we fall asleep. I just thought it was fun, and I hope you did too._

_With Love Always: Xaph_


End file.
